Ka-60 Kasatka
The Kamov Ka-60, also known as the Kasatka '''or '''Killer Whale, is a Russian Air Force transport/utility helicopter. Overview Design The Kasatka was first produced on December 24, 1998, and it is estimated to reach the 200 mark in terms of military units. It is mainly used for reconnaissance, transporting air-assault forces, radio-electronic jamming, special-ops missions, and various light transport missions. The Kasatka's tail rotors were of the Fenestron-type, causing the turbine sound to have a distinct sound to it. The Kasatka also carries a polyurethane-filled fuel tank in order to reduce the danger of an explosion, and also was designed to have its main components be expendable and have its rotors continue functioning even when punctured.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Iroquois Pliskin We're currently aboard a Ka-60 Kasatka helicopter, a multi-purpose military aircraft of the Russian Kamov Design Bureau. This copter is capable of handling various missions including troop and supply transport, medical evacuation, target acquisition for attack copters, and all-weather scouting. Equip it with the latest avionics and electronic equipment and the Kasatka can handle communication and electronic jamming as well as other special operations. The copter's designed for survival in combat and the main systems are expandable. The rotors are capable of functioning if they've been punctured. In addition, the Kasatka's features a polyurethane-filled fuel tank to minimize the danger of explosion. However, the Kasatka cannot hold its own against a Harrier. It's only suitable for providing you with air support. What I'm trying to say is that it's up to you to take out the Harrier. Use by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries Kasatka helicopters were employed by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries during their operations. During the Tanker Incident in 2007, the mercenaries used these choppers to board the [[USS Discovery (tanker)|USS Discovery]] on the Hudson River. Rapelling down to the deck, they quickly took over the dummy tanker, after which the aircraft were used to pull some of the group out. Solid Snake, who had infiltrated the Discovery for Philanthropy, was able to identify the Kasatka in the stormy weather due to the sound of its turbines. The Gurlukovich Mercenaries again used Kasatkas in 2009, in order to seize the Big Shell offshore decontamination facility in Manhattan. By the time of Solid Snake's infiltration, two of the choppers were stationed at the plant, but after stealing one, he and partner Otacon sabotaged the other to prevent the mercenaries from pursuing them. Otacon chose to pilot the Kasatka, having trained on the civilian variant, the Ka-62, which possessed virtually identical controls. However, it later ended up damaged because of Solidus piloting the Harrier and engaging them, with Raiden shooting Solidus down. He later used it to transport hostages back to shore from the Big Shell before its eventual sinking. Behind the scenes The Kasatka appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty during both the Tanker and Big Shell Chapters. In the former, they were utilized by the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, while in the latter, one of them was utilized by Solid Snake and Otacon due to hijacking it. Although not directly seen, the Kasatka has an implied appearance during Solid Snake's Final Smash, "Grenade Launcher", in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Snake hangs from a chopper via a drop ladder and proceeds to use the grenade launcher on his enemies. Gallery File:'A.png|The Gurlukovich Mercenaries arrive at the USS Discovery via Ka-60 Kasatkas. File:KA60.png|Ka-60 Kasatkas drop off the Gurlukovich Mercenaries on the USS Discovery. Notes and references Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Sons of Liberty